koscicduleyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kościół Dudleya
thumb|300px "Sker Ker Ra" - hasło Kościoła. Kościół Dudleya (Znany także jako TCOD, Kościc Duley, Kościec Duleya, The Church Of Dudley, Kościół) - tajna organizacja religijna założona by czyścić świat z ludzkiego śmiecia i zapełniać go dobrocią oraz pięknem. Broni ona też ludzi uciemiężonych. Historia Wszystko zaczęło się od Dudleya. W Kronikach J.K. Rowling opisane jest że Dudley Dursley jako dziecko przypominał piłkę w czepku. Istnieje choroba znana jako elephantasis, która powoduje że ciało wygląda na obrzydliwie zdeformowane i spuchnięte. Lekarze widząc to zalecili Dursleyom (którzy byli bogaci) na to by skrócić dziecku cierpienia i dokonać jego eutanazji. Dudley który ze względu na chorobę często popadał w głęboki sen, podczas jednego z nich był w stanie dojrzeć projekcję Filifionki która podarowała mu we śnie informację, jakoby musiał wytrewnować "chłopca który przeżył". Dudley we śnie widział samego siebie w formie 11-sto letniego chłopaka, więc potrafił już rozumować. Filifionka podarowała mu informację i obiecała że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkają. Dzień później gdy chciano dokonać eutanazji, Dursleyowie poprosili o to by Dudleyowi mózg wszczepiono do nowego, sztucznego ciała. Doktorzy zrobili co im kazano i przeszczepili je do ciała innego niemowlaka. Kiedy wrócili do domu, dwa dni później Petunia zauważyła Harry'ego. Kiedy to się stało, Dudley zasnął i znowu śnił o Filifionce która powitała go w nowym ciele. Powiedziała mu że musi wytrenować Harry'ego, by ten odkrył w sobie magiczne umiejętności pod wpływem emocji, jednocześnie nie mówiąc mu o tym. Pierwszym dowodem na prawdziwość tej teorii jest znęcanie się nad Harrym przez Dudleya. Jak dobrze wiemy, Harry już przed 11 rokiem życia wykazywał zdolności magiczne (jest to wspomniane w pierwszym tomie). Pomimo tego, Wielki De nadal otrzymywał w snach wiadomości od Filifionki aby trenować chłopca dalej. Kiedy Harry'emu puściły nerwy i usunął szybę w zoo, kobieta oznajmiła Wielkiemu De że jego trening jest prawie gotowy. Kiedy Harry miał 15 lat, Filifionka poprosiła Dudleya by ten sprowokował Harry'ego do pójścia dokładnie w zaplanowane przez Ministerstwo Magii miejsce i wyczarowanie zaplanowanego przez nie czaru by pokazać Harry'emu że potrafi już sobie radzić "podczas wojny". Później, gdy Harry stał się dorosły, Filifionka poprosiła Dudleya by ten wyjawił mu co tak naprawdę o nim myślał. Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Po tym gdy Dursleyowie się przeprowadzili a trening został zakończony, Filifionka przybyła do Dudleya podczas snu raz jeszcze i namówiła na seks. De nie odmówił, ale gdy się obudził okazało się że lunatykował, a w rzeczywistości uprawiał seks z ropuchą. Dodatkowo uszkodził jej penisem mózg. Nie czekając ani chwili wrzucił ofiarę zoofilii do rakiety która leciała w kosmos i rozbiła się na planecie Naboo. Dzieci ropuchy i Dudleya stali się Gunganami. Dudley później ożenił się z Filifionką, a następnie SPŁOTKAŁ Augustusa Gloopa i jego miłość do szokolady oraz grubych dziewczyn.﻿ Kościół założono w 2015 roku, ale jego założyciel - thumb|left|Flaga Kościoła by Hedge Jeżowa TV.Wojti 2000 - wiedział o swoim darze KOŚĆCA DULEY od urodzenia. Egzystencja Kościoła zależna jest od egzystencji trzech głównych bytów - Filifionki, Dudleya i Augustusa. Cała trójka posiada co prawda moce dzięki którym jest niemalże niezniszczalna, ale musi ona być non-stop chroniona. Poza tymi bytami, Kościół utrzymywany jest w stabilności przez Kościec Duley, wyższą energię utrzymywaną na trzech "filarach" zgody trzech ras które są członkami Kościoła. Trzema filarami Kośćca Duley są kolejno Ludzie, Filifionki oraz Anthro. Jeżeli jeden z filarów upadnie, Kościec a co za tym idzie Kościół stanie się słabszy. Jeżeli padną dwa, Kościec i Kościół będzie wystawiony na łaskę wrogów, a jeżeli upadną ostatni, czyli ludzie, będzie to koniec Kościoła, którego Kościec upadnie. Filar anthro musi być broniony przez filar ludzkości przed anty-furry i amebami, które potrafią zadawać mu śmiertelne rany. Jedną z takich ran zadała zdrajczyni Kościoła pewnej majowej nocy, nazywając czołowy łącznik wszystkich filarów Kośćca - Wojtiego - zoofilem, albowiem jest on furry. Uszkodziło to filar ludzkości oraz filar anthro. W wyniku tego z Kościoła odeszło kilka osób. Był to dla niego potężny cios. Wiedza Wiedza Kościoła, wszelakie jego arkana, wiedza na temat światów anthro oraz wszelakich fetyszy, dekalogi Kościoła oraz jego największe sekrety przechowywane są w kuli energii znanej jako MACZ NALECZ która to zaś zamknięta jest w wielkim ślimaku - Da Kreszu. Hierarchia Kościoła #Trójka Najwyższa - Dudley, Filifionka i Augustus Gloop. #Herold Wielkiego De - Wojti 2000. #Inne byty nadnaturalne. #Prymasowie. #Członkowie. Pojawienia *Woźny (wspomniany). *Miasto Wojny cz. 1 (wspomniany). Galeria Garniec.jpg|Członkowie TCOD. 141961014699.jpg|Kościół opiekujący się głodną Krystal. Inpskcja odbytu.jpg|Kościół rozpyla w powietrzu odpychacz Umarlaków. Rapowy01.gif|Naczelny raper TCOD. Castlesiege1.jpg|Marny atak Umarlaków na Kościół. Kategoria:Kościół Dudleya Kategoria:Grupy